


不灭

by BooPaa



Category: EXO
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooPaa/pseuds/BooPaa
Kudos: 4





	不灭

再一次睁眼时，这具身体好像又异常了，把凸起的眼球按回原处，转动两圈，发出细微的“嘎吱”声。两天里瞬间移动用得太多，受到空间挤压的四肢再次失调，脊椎无法挺直，体内某种冲撞的精神力正摇晃着他，一半僵硬一半无力，KAI在房间里反复打着转，终于适应了行走。  
比预计消耗了更多啊。  
他扭动着过分灵活的脖子，感到喉咙躁动不安，他又兴奋了。  
捕捉到一丝异样的味道。旺盛的“生”的味道，被太阳照射过的味道，会被称作“芬芳”的味道。他走出房间，沿着走廊不断嗅着，伸出舌头，在空气中颤动感应。这味道，这味道就如同许多东西一样，比如金钟仁动脉里喷出的血，KAI没有准确的五感，但他知道那可以被笼括为“甜”，一种让“人”幸福，而让他兴奋的味道。还有很多东西是“甜”的，比如，这个星球上的品德，美德，道德，不，道德不是，道德是…“酸”的，但总之，他贴着墙壁搜寻着。正直。美好。善良。信念。伦理。秩序。智慧。宽容。信任。契约。责任。友爱。理性。大概这些，它们散发着不同的，但大概是那样的味道。KAI并不讨厌，他常在找它们，他找它们是因为——啊，找到了。  
是一束花，放在建筑外墙的角落。它正散发着暖洋洋的芳香，他扯下一片花瓣放在舌面，用拇指压住它碾动，花瓣在他嘴里被浸得烂了，他分辨着味道，是的，是那种味道。“甜”的。这东西，是那种东西。他低头看着手里的花，被他捏住茎干的花抖了两下，迅速枯萎而后腐败了。他急促深吸着这失去生机的气味，眼球又乱颤起来，有东西在他身体里流窜，又尝到了“甜头”。  
他常在找它们，他找它们是因为，没有别的意图，夺走它们让他很舒服，在它们走向——在这星球被称为——“死亡”的过程中，他感到身体里的什么快速流动起来，这对他迟钝的内部器官可不容易。它们不招KAI的讨厌，只不过是他的对立面。  
并且十分欢迎你们走向我。  
他体内流动的力量，chaos，混沌的力量。欢迎你们走向混沌。

迎面遇上SeHun。他两只紧缩的黑色瞳仁像石化般一动不动。KAI看他的眼睛十分不舒服，尤其上下两道血痕总闪着细小奇异的光。他堵在SeHun面前，垂着肩膀，仰起头眯着眼，说：“两只眼睛，有一只是假的吧。”KAI的舌头在空气中舔了两下，“我尝得出来哦，是假的。”  
SeHun似乎看了他，又似乎没有，层叠的眼白遮蔽住他视线的方向。  
“我这只假的眼睛，”SeHun仰着下巴平静地说，“看到你会被一个男人打倒，压着一动不动。”  
“会说假话的假眼睛就让我帮你摘掉。”在KAI抬手的瞬间，SeHun先按下腰间的小型弓弩，三枚箭矢破风而出，钉在KAI裸露的腹间，冲击力让他退了一步。  
“不——痛。”KAI咧开嘴角，一边的裂口变得更深——他身体所受的一切伤害，都只会由这道创痕显现。拔了箭矢丢在地上，上面沾了些浓稠发亮的黑色物质。“想知道吗？石油。好像是这里最珍贵的东西，所以昨天补充了些。”  
SeHun深深皱着眉。  
“我讨厌这个。”半天，SeHun终于开口。“脏东西。”

会议在三楼进行。  
会议。KAI动了动脖子，会议。打开电梯，里面站着粉色头发的ChanYeol。  
“你进来做什么。”ChanYeol说。  
“练习走路。”  
“那就去走楼梯。”  
“轻微练习。”  
KAI不再说话。ChanYeol皮肤炽热的温度快烧光了密闭空间里的氧气。呼吸，他在这个星球学会了呼吸，虽然不是非要呼吸，但他也不想临时改变体内外能量交换的方式。  
“你很生气？”他还是问了。ChanYeol看向他，目光侵略，声音沙哑：“我的花，被你弄死了？”  
“你的花？”  
“我带回来的花。”  
“你为什么带花回来？”  
ChanYeol样貌正常的那只眼睛危险地眯起。忽然他右手灼起火焰，升高的刹那，电梯门开了，KAI迅速消失又出现在不远处。  
“你的花真不怎么样。”KAI向他翻起眼白，作出反胃的样子。

“如果你们来之前多动一点脑子，想想这里有过的冰河时代。冰的威力。我们需要他。”  
“如果你除了脑子还有眼睛，应该看得出我们现在谁也发挥不出那种程度的能量。全球海啸，你做得到吗？”  
“他们的存在太限制我们了。”  
“这不矛盾，SUHO。找到他，再除掉他们。事实上我们完全可以先进行后者。”  
“说得容易，CHEN。好了，我们在后者上失败的第一步来了。”  
KAI站在会议室门口，BaekHyun，SUHO，CHEN一齐看向他。  
“你放跑了金钟仁？”BaekHyun问。  
KAI踩上椅子，蹲下：“你们好像对第一个能抓到他们的人很不满。”  
“我已经准备好分解他了。”CHEN说。  
“他已经被我分解几万次了。”  
“答案呢？”SUHO问。  
“答案？”KAI夸张地歪了一下头，“我没有问题。”  
“让我来向你说明你做了什么蠢事。”BaekHyun掌心射出一柄光剑，抵在KAI的喉口，“让你马上抓来金钟仁是因为，他们中一个叫都暻秀的还没被复制，而他一定会来救金钟仁。”  
“没人会来救他。”  
“不要因为你无聊的想法毁了我们的正事。”  
KAI阴沉着表情直视着他，脸像板结的土地，眼下紫黑的毒素正在扩散。眨眼他瞬移到走廊，后仰着掉过头对会议室说：“我可没有正事。”

他有正事。  
对怀抱无聊想法的人来说那当然是无聊的想法。  
就像重金属污染物渗入土壤，有害气体升入天空又随雨落下，他出现的地方就会陷入无序的混乱。他在人群中穿行，留下争吵，仇恨，攻击，暴乱。看看这世界的里面，让所有的良善，明智以及秩序落幕吧，这是随心所欲释放恶意的时候。  
混沌具有吸引力。KAI一直以感受如鲜花被夺走生灵般的人类间的崩塌为乐，那些面目转变的瞬间让他体内的混沌突突跳动。不断发生直到殆尽，而新的又继续发生。他永不衰竭。  
但近来这种重复劳动让他审美疲劳了。  
BaekHyun他们总说所谓美德都是邪恶，这星球上连空气都虚假，要给他们的伪善一些教训才行。但KAI对这些不在意。他一点不憎恨它们，它们只是他的对立面。他并不关注着消灭它们，这些东西，你们所谓的崇高理想美好信念，什么光明，什么羁绊，不理会的时候就像对待他们藏起的监控器一样，像对待草丛里一颗破球，随便踢翻就行。  
有什么好用力的呢？他没有正事。  
不他有。  
不我没有。  
不。  
不，只是他始终保持着我的活性。  
他的“本体”金钟仁。他样貌的来源。他超能力的来源。可别以为这就让他对他有了主人的含义。但也没必要否认，十分特别。如果这世界的一切是一张泡泡纸，随着一颗一颗被掐破，他还能获得的快感越来越少了，只有金钟仁生生不息。在和他的追逐中，KAI的混沌之力愈发活跃，无法瓦解金钟仁的秩序，这太好了，这就好像他永远在那里，永远等着他来破坏，这太好了，想到又每一寸都兴奋起来，如果他有血液，血液一定“咕噜噜”又沸腾着。  
他才不会让金钟仁被SUHO泡在溶液或者被CHEN丢进电场或者被BaekHyun用激光切割。  
他已经被我分解了几万次。  
在KAI的视域里，他为所欲为。他和金钟仁相同的瞬移能力导致他们与对方相对静止。在某种平衡中只有他们能看见的具象，金钟仁的越野摩托，KAI的斗牛披风，金钟仁撞破他，就进入金钟仁的视域，KAI兜住他，就进入KAI的视域。在各自的视域里，为所欲为。  
多好玩的游戏，别的谁也不能参与。  
都暻秀。那是谁？  
他可没有入场券。

“他有一种让接触过的事物变得腐败和混乱的能力，抽象地说，夺走正面的能量。如果把同一时段发生无缘由动乱事件的地点连接起来，就是他瞬间移动的轨迹。我重新思考了他的‘性质’，我认为他很可能是一种精神力的集合体，这种精神力超越纯粹的黑暗或邪恶，因为它没有极端的指向，它可能比我们想象得更具包容力。我猜想那可能是‘恶’的集合，但不同于我们研究过的里世界，这种‘恶’不因外部的扭曲或压抑形成，它没有‘变态’过程，它是天生的。有理由相信每个人类都有这种‘恶’，像一种基因，但许多人掩藏或放弃了使用，这需要用上很多我们称为‘社会性’或者某种‘人性’的力量去做到。但他的出现解放了‘恶’。想象一个失控的场景，没有秩序会被重建，没有责任会被追究，是的，肆无忌惮，或许根本没有一个目标要去实现，仅仅只为了发挥‘恶’，尝到这种自由，他们就会被‘恶’所主导，成为他的一份子。混乱的结果可能会分层，导致互相吞噬，如果只是他想要的，他的能量将源源不尽。但目前他还没有显现出任何有明确目的性的意志。以上是对‘X’系复制人KAI的第三次报告。报告人，金钟仁。”  
“钟仁辛苦了。”金钟大递给他一瓶水，“身体还没完全恢复吧？”  
“好多了哥，视域里的伤害不会真的存在。”  
“钟仁谈谈视域吧。”金俊勉说。  
“好。瞬间移动的本质是空间的折叠，我可以坦诚地对你们说。在无数次的瞬移中，一个新的空间被我们，我是说，我和他，以虚拟的形式折叠出来了，事实上是各有一个，因为我们相同的能力，我们可以互相进入这个空间，当然通常是被动进入，因为在对方的空间中你将完全失去行动力，这个空间被称作视域。”金钟仁停了一下，说，“被我们，很奇怪，不知道什么时候竟然共同命了一个名。视域是一个反色的世界，它不是真实存在的，被困其中的其实是类似‘意识’的分身，所以不会伤及本体，本体往往陷入昏迷，所以这段时间我有记忆的全是他的视域，没有看到他们的据地。我…对不起…以往是很容易从视域里逃脱的…”  
“不是你的错。”金俊勉说，“是我们支援不及时。”  
“视域这个现象看起来很特殊。”边伯贤说，“但刚才钟仁说，KAI可能是精神力的集合体，问题回到他们是什么，已知BaekHyun是生命体，世勋之前说SeHun和精神体有关？”  
“对，”吴世勋坐直身体，“我和钟仁的范畴相似，但不一样，SeHun像是多个精神体叠加，但疑似有血液循环系统，意味着生物实体存在。肯定的是他装载的精神体越多，眼睛就越异样，这很容易看出，而且他的精神体或许可以分布在不同的时间中，这让他有一定预知未来的能力。”  
“好。”边伯贤继续总结，“灿烈认为ChanYeol是自然体？”  
“岩浆，你们知道的，非常烫。”朴灿烈耸了耸肩，“你们真应该见见他有多容易生气。”  
“SUHO，我不确定他是自然体或机械体，有一次他彻底干裂了，我劈开他的脑袋，里面是一个电子屏。”金俊勉说，“但他还存在着，说明那是个假体，但无法判断假体代表水源的抽离还是零部件的废弃。换句话说，我被他沉在深海过，但那海水有可能是被输入的电子信息。钟大？”  
“我理解俊勉哥，我认为CHEN是机械体，我一直在分析他的电磁场，但目前都无法监测出是否存在生物电，他对我的脑电波干扰太严重了。不排除他是一台超级计算机，毕竟闪电和雷暴是可以被制造的。”  
“真不知道哪个更棘手些。”朴灿烈紧皱着眉。  
“他们完全可能出于不同原材料，共同点是复制了你们的能力。”一直沉默的都暻秀开口，“现在更紧要的或许不是弄清他们是什么，而是他们会不会‘不能’是什么，对吗，伯贤？”  
边伯贤凝重地点头。  
“还有他们的目的。”金俊勉说，“他们选中地球，是因为我们恰好在地球，还是确实针对地球。”  
“目前来看他们对地球的兴趣很大。”边伯贤说，“星球殖民？或是移民？”  
“从他们时不时搞出点自然灾害来看，如果我想搬进新房子，才不愿意把摆设都砸坏。”吴世勋说。  
“或许他们要的是地心的能源？如果改变地表环境，地球上的人类会往深处进发，这速度未必很慢。”都暻秀说。  
朴灿烈点点头：“看起来像ChanYeol的主意。”  
“钟仁，”金钟大忽然开口，“有听说吗？”  
金钟仁尴尬地笑了笑，摇头说：“KAI他，好像根本没认真听他们说话。”

“钟仁！”都暻秀叫住他。  
“暻秀哥。”金钟仁停下等他跟上，“谢谢你带我回来。”  
“我不是能感应到你在哪里吗。只要你在真实的空间里。”  
“还有谢谢你，”金钟仁犹豫了一下，说，“没有说出是他先放了我。”  
都暻秀摸了摸他的背：“是你担心得太多了，没有人会因为这个怀疑或看轻你。”  
“被抓了啊。”金钟仁双手抱住脑袋，“只有我被抓过去了。”再抬头眼睛都有点红了。  
“你呢，总是身体很强，心里又很弱，”都暻秀敲了敲他的胸口，“又要哭了吗？”  
金钟仁摇头，但侧过脸很快擦了一下眼泪。他明明是一直作为先头部队的主力战士。  
“因为你作战次数比我们都多，从概率上也应当你被抓走。”说了一个笑话，但金钟仁仍然沉浸在深深的沮丧中，都暻秀就当什么也没发生。但忽然想到什么，他说：“钟仁，为什么KAI在复制人中发动攻击的频率特别高？”  
“不知道。”金钟仁想了想，说，“他的步调不同，我觉得有时是擅作主张。”  
“或许吧。不说这个了，和我去吃饭吧钟仁。之前你说过，我们还没有单独吃过饭。”  
“是啊。”金钟仁终于笑着点点头。  
“过去我还没有意识到，留给我们的机会其实特别少。”  
“哥说什么？”  
“没什么。走吧。”  
“哥！”金钟仁忽然走到他面前，“哥如果见到KAI，能分得出我们吗？”  
“怎么会分不出。”  
“他是这样的。”金钟仁垂下肩膀，半弯着身体，“这样晃来晃去。”  
“他看起来脊椎不好。”都暻秀走上前，拍直了金钟仁的腰，“你要小心驼背。”

闻到他了。  
像人类吸入致幻剂般，他的瞳孔收缩，发出诡异的亮光，嘴角咧开，漾出入魔的笑。KAI俯下身，眼珠快速晃动着搜寻。  
闻到他了。闻到他了。闻到他。他。  
强烈的刺激的，嗜血动物对血腥味敏感一样的，只对他而言的浓郁气味，他要命名为芳香。找到金钟仁了。他可以准确地出现在他面前，吓他一跳。  
他又兴奋难耐。体内焦虑翻涌着。狠狠地挑衅他，卑鄙地偷袭，用鲜艳的斗牛披风再一次把他抓进视域。这次他要用一把长矛洞穿他的肚子，他要他血液狂喷，他要他尚未死亡就被一种叫秃鹫的丑鸟啄食。太好了，快点尖叫，这次非让你尖叫不可。  
他像鬼魅般在浑浊的空气中现身，一面黑一面红的披风划破浓雾，KAI佝偻着站在枯木枝干上，找到了，他跃下地面，不自然地垂着双臂缓缓起身。  
怎么还有一个人。  
啊，知道他是谁了。  
都暻秀。不请自来。

“我该说你是很忙，还是很闲。”金钟仁挡在都暻秀身前，进入备战。  
“我、想、你、了。”KAI的声音像生锈了的齿轮。他目光眦裂，奇异的笑容却更大，露出森白的牙齿。  
金钟仁瞬间跨上凭空出现的越野摩托，压低身体向他冲去。他们又进入了相对状态，只要他避开KAI的披风，再回旋撞向他…忽然眼前的KAI消失，钟仁紧急回转，险些被甩下，不可能，KAI在他们的相对空间根本不可能瞬移，但！  
“暻秀哥！”  
半秒后金钟仁就看到KAI用披风紧紧从身后勒住了都暻秀的脖子。那披风竟然不是静止平衡中的具象，而是实体。金钟仁摸出腰间的套索，向KAI掷去。KAI狞笑着一边转移一边收紧胳膊，但此时一只手握上颈间的披风，四周空气一震，KAI被都暻秀连着扯开的披风一起重重丢了出去。  
他在空中闪了闪，勉强单膝着地落在近处。  
“呸呸！”吃了一嘴沙子，KAI怒不可遏，起身瞬间却又被扑倒。金钟仁用瞬移传送了都暻秀，被都暻秀牢牢制住，KAI几乎以为被压在山脉下。他竟然动不了，挣扎间发现金钟仁用套索系住了他一条腿。真是见鬼的招数，他下半身被拖入金钟仁的视域，上半身被都暻秀用重力封印了。  
太混蛋了，这根本毫无乐趣。都暻秀的手臂压着他的喉咙，几乎要把“chaos”的铭牌震碎。  
“你们，”KAI嘴侧的裂口流出暗红的液体，“你会被我嚼碎，填到烂泥沼里。”  
“目的是什么。”都暻秀冷静地问，“你们的计划是什么？”  
KAI猛然大笑，嘶哑的声音像金属相互摩擦。  
“烂泥沼，我说过了。”KAI表情变得怪异，“真对不起，他们说什么，我听到耳朵里都是这个，还想知道吗，老鼠尾巴，破皮鞋，臭臭的狗的尸体。”  
都暻秀举起了拳头，KAI死死盯住，他可能会被这个怪力人打成一个烂脑壳，但有什么关系，他以为他真的会变成烂脑壳吗？但他异样的那只眼球忽然感到被刺了一下，用力眨了两下，他看到眼前有两个都暻秀，一个收起了拳头，还说：“是因为他长得太像你了。”  
这是什么？都暻秀的拳头仍悬着，KAI意识到他可能短暂预见了未来。SeHun那项讨厌的能力，他忘了异瞳也有可能看到。  
他极度愤怒了。身体里的混沌之力渐渐聚合，全身像机器失灵般颤动。忽然他想到什么，又平静下来。“你们以为你们能做什么？”KAI仰起头，露出刀锋般的下巴，脑袋在地上以奇怪的节奏晃动，而后飘忽的视线直直落在金钟仁身上，一只眼近乎全是眼白：“你不是解剖过我吗？你找不到能伤害我的地方的，”他的嘴角被撕扯得更大，银白色的颌骨从肌肉组织中透出，“你们都有欲望，而我根本没有任何执著的事，知道吗？我是不灭的，即使这个星球寂静了，宇宙本就是一片混沌，而你连我的命门都找不到。因为它不、存、在。”  
说完，KAI忽然板起脸，对金钟仁说：“但我对你很失望。”  
“暻秀哥。”金钟仁避开KAI的视线，说，“他说得对。目前我们处理不了他，先放了他吧，就当……”  
KAI面无表情盯着他，脸色就像墓地上的夜晚。

KAI回到据地做的第一件事是把披风丢向SeHun。披风在空中变成一把金属利刃，但SeHun的风盾将它反弹回去，在KAI胸腹间划了一道。  
KAI摁了嘴角一下，瞪着SeHun：“我会挖出你的眼睛。”  
SeHun身体轻微晃了晃，瞳仁随之缩小了两圈。他看着KAI，扑克般的脸忽然轻佻地笑了一下：“猜我看到了什么，你全身僵硬，被那个人抱着。”  
“猜我看到了什么？”KAI用手指撑开自己一边眼皮，露出骇人的鼓起的白色眼球，“看到你被一只野猫开膛破肚。”  
“真好，”SeHun说，“真羡慕你有人给收尸。”  
他们恶狠狠擦身而过。KAI一瞬间忽然觉得腹间有股爆裂的疼，但这根本不可能。今天一切都糟透了，本来他很高兴的。  
高兴？  
他会高兴吗？  
我当然可以高兴！  
是的，我没有任何执著的事情，随意一切怎么发生，才不像BaekHyun他们为了什么费尽心机，他们会被牵着走的，就像狗爱吃肉，就会被肉牵走。而我什么都不用做，一切会走向我。对，走向我，这过程让我高兴，当然，为什么不能高兴，不是都能让我高兴，这不意味着什么，有的会让我特别高兴，我始终兴致高昂，没有执著就不会被击破，一切都在混沌中，当然外面的更不错，它们走来了，他也来了，但他破坏了我的兴致，他又带来了一个人。  
KAI再一次感受到了掉入烂泥沼般的不快感。  
都暻秀。他压在他身上。他的脸，他的表情，想在上面抹上一吨的烂泥。那不说话的坚定的样子就像黑洞一样。为什么无法引发他的混乱？真的被吸进黑洞里了吗，他的能量。哦，一定是因为金钟仁在，他限制了他的能力。  
“是因为他长得太像你了。”  
呕——  
就像ChanYeol的花一样。如果那花没有被他弄得腐烂，也是要让他“呕——”的。但确实吗？当时他想要“呕——”那朵花吗？  
记不清了。他有了讨厌的东西？不可能。他最讨厌的就是SeHun的眼睛，但这种讨厌也让他轻微高兴。那种“呕——”的讨厌，是第一次。  
忽然觉得胸腹间发痒，SeHun划破他的地方？不可能，除了嘴角的裂口，他不会有其它反应的。他决定找ChanYeol烧一下或者CHEN电一下自己。  
我没有命门。我是不、灭、的。

“我不应该放走他吧，哥。”  
“不是你的责任。”  
“不想欠他。”  
“是因为他长得太像你了。我放走的。”  
金钟仁看向都暻秀，他沉静地走着。他可以用瞬间移动带都暻秀回基地，但他们都没有开口。他忽然想起都暻秀说，留给他们的机会其实特别少。  
“暻秀哥……”  
“钟仁。”都暻秀也停下脚步，看向他，“我们该聊聊。”  
“嗯。”金钟仁心跳得有点快。他和都暻秀就在路边坐下，天色渐晚，都暻秀用脚拢起一堆落叶，摸出火机想点燃，气好像不够，几次才打出火。  
“灿烈哥在就方便了。”  
“对啊。”  
他们在火光中彼此笑了笑。  
“哥…”  
“你应该很了解他的构造。”  
“什么？”  
都暻秀微微睁大眼：“我说KAI，你在视域里解剖过他。”  
“哦，嗯。”金钟仁低下头，自己对自己笑了一下，而后恢复正常，说，“是的，他的身体，怎么说，其实有些像螳螂虾，哥知道吗？”  
都暻秀点点头。金钟仁继续：“他的外层不完全是皮肤，是有点硬的，像螳螂虾的甲壳，里面是肌肉组织没有错，有类似血液的东西，但毒素含量非常高，像重金属中毒，所以你看到的他的样子也有些不正常。重要的是在他脊椎前方有一道很类似神经线的东西，但很粗，那个东西让我很不舒服，我认为那就是我说过的，‘恶’的集合体。”  
“有可能。”都暻秀看着他，“我记得你解剖学得很差的。”  
“啊那个…”金钟仁不好意思地撇开头，“所以做得有点乱七八糟的，还好在视域里不算数。对了，”金钟仁停顿了好几秒，才说，“在他心脏位置的后面，有一个包裹得非常坚硬的，结石一样的东西，和那个神经线连着。”  
“所以那有可能是？”  
“嗯。但那时我的能量已经耗尽了，我打不开，我想哥的力量或许可以。”  
“但他不会受外伤？”  
“问题是这个。”  
都暻秀想了一会，说：“换个思路，他说他没有执著的东西，所以不会受伤，关于这个我很认同。但他不会没有执著的东西的。”  
“我考虑过这个。”金钟仁叹了口气，“他行动的后果是引发混乱，但混乱，我实在不觉得是他的目标。他需要人类释放的无主恶意作为能源吗？如果如他所说，宇宙是混沌一片，他确实是不灭的。啊我知道他的执著了，他执著他是不灭的，如果要破除他的执著，我们就要毁灭他，而这前提是结果，你看，悖论，暻秀哥。”  
“不，”都暻秀的手搭上金钟仁的肩膀，“不灭的是混沌，不是他。如果他体内的力量是混沌，那他也只是混沌的一小片宿主，能理解吗？”  
金钟仁点了点头。  
“而且混沌一定也处在什么之间，比如，虚空？你想象一个很大很大的空间。对了，空间，”都暻秀忽然停下，“空间是你们的能力。”  
“我知道，但…”  
“钟仁，我想到了，他确实有执著的什么。”  
“什么？”  
“你。”

下巴又开始脱臼，KAI把它摁了回去。肯定是因为金钟仁在视域里把他剁鱼头一样乱来一顿，身体的适配性越来越不行了。  
这个家伙。他再也不会原谅他了。这次要把他装在渔网里弄死。  
忽然他感应到了。一种名为“芳香”的味道和名为“呕——”的味道。什么，又一起行动吗？太无趣了，这简直把他的游戏规则全破坏了，他！  
他把自己传送到了他们面前。  
KAI的眼里有一丝惊慌，他不敢相信自己这么做了。  
金钟仁看了他有一眼，又像没看见一样继续往前走，都暻秀却停在原地。  
KAI用斗牛披风挡下他。“进、来。”他在等金钟仁骑上越野摩托进入他们的静止平衡。但金钟仁只是绕过他：“我放弃了。”  
KAI一把抓住他的胳膊，金属色的指甲掐进金钟仁手臂上的绑带：“你要保护这里！快点继续做你愚蠢的美梦！快点，说你要打败我，你要消灭我。”  
“你打败我了。”  
“我没有！”他体验不到那种兴奋感了，他无法“高兴”，应该要有一个香甜的理想人格由他不断践踏，不断实验，应该要有一个秩序，一个崇高的使命，一个信仰或是什么随便，一个牺牲，由他来不断打破，不断涂抹，有那么一面旗帜被他炮击，绞碎，或是焚烧，泼污，被他碾进泥里。这些明明金钟仁可以给他，比这里那里都在失控地你争我夺要有趣得多。忽然都没有了？  
开什么玩笑。  
在被我吞噬之前他都必须那样存在。  
就在KAI要用披风强行带走金钟仁的瞬间，都暻秀忽然抬起手，一声枪响，金钟仁倒在地上，血渐渐从他身下漫开。  
四面八方，有什么东西对他关闭了。  
“不是他背叛了组织，是我。”都暻秀丢了枪，走到KAI面前。“我认同你，我决定加入你。”  
他在说什么？  
KAI抬头，看着都暻秀。他有一张黑洞一般要把一切的都安静吸走的坚定的脸，他在走向我，KAI深深呼吸，非常污浊，四周，都暻秀的脸好像迅速变得青灰，僵尸一样，他走向了混沌。  
不。KAI退后两步。他是黑洞，我无法引发他。不对，不是因为这个，是因为金钟仁压制了我的能量，现在可以了，都暻秀也腐烂了。现在可以了，因为金钟仁死了。死、了？都暻秀对金钟仁说了什么。他说“是因为他长得太像你了”。“呕——”对，这种“呕——”的感觉。但就是这个东西让他的身体产生了裂缝，SeHun造成的那道伤痕现在还在发热。因为我的披风上有毒啊！这个东西混进了混沌中。不要紧，混沌里本来就是什么都有。但我为什么这么不舒服呢。  
“现在我和你是同一边的，我和你站在一起。未来我们也在一起。”  
他在说什么！太恶心了！比“是因为他长得太像你了”还恶心一百倍，比“呕——”还恶心一百倍！不，“呕——”根本不恶心。我“呕——”了ChanYeol的花，但它一点也不恶心。  
等等。  
恶心？  
我会觉得什么恶心吗？不，恶心才是我这一边的。我是、我是、不，恶心和我有什么关系。但太恶心了，腐烂的都暻秀太恶心了。他在走向我。他最好给我停下来。我、不、要。我不接受。  
“我完全认同你的想法。”  
谁也不能认同我！谁也不配认同我！  
“我和你的意志相同。你坚信宇宙间不存在能让你坚信的事物。我也是。”  
我没有意志！对，没有能让我坚信的。不对，不对，我不坚信，不，不是的。他不要再过来了！我受不了了，体内的混沌在搅动，停下来，不准兴奋，我讨厌这个，我、讨、厌！停下来，伤口好像又裂开了，好疼，钻进去的东西在做什么？你已经腐烂了！他已经腐烂了！他杀了金钟仁！  
金钟仁。他去看他。但好像什么关上了，他看不到了。他在找那面旗。好痛，我站不直了。我也有一面旗但不知道在哪里了，脊椎还是哪里太痛了，让我撑一下旗杆！  
“我们一起，你看过我的力量了。只要我们一起，就再也没有对立面了。”  
没有对立面？！开什么玩笑，那他要怎么办！  
啊，对，我没有对立面了。金钟仁不是死了吗。  
再也没有一张无穷无尽的泡泡纸给他了。  
“我们的目的，计划，都可以达成。因为我们没有弱点，没有命门。”  
哈。他在说什么傻话。我疼得要死。别他妈再乱动了！滚出去！从我身体里滚出去！目的，计划，不就是想知道这些吗？烂泥沼，让他想都想得起来。  
“比起直接物理上摧毁一个星球，不觉得先摧毁最高等物种创造的文明更有观赏性吗？”  
老鼠尾巴。  
“瘟疫，战争，恐怖主义，污染，动乱。KAI做的小实验已经证明了它们有多值得期待。”  
破皮鞋。  
“自然灾难的景观吗，当然必不可少。”  
臭臭的狗的尸体。  
“但一切都比不上扭曲一个高度发达的文明具有创造力。放弃你们陈旧的毁尸灭迹的观念吧，想象一个我们喜欢的新秩序在这里建立。”  
新、秩、序？  
不，他们完全没有理解我的意图。但随便吧。当然谁也不应该理解我的意图。不，因为我没有意图。混沌是没有去向的。在混沌中谁也无法和我站在一起。滚开，走、开。停止在我的身体里作乱！但我需要一个对立面。不这不是我的执著。不是，不对，只是一点，让我高兴的东西。我的嗜好。它说明不了什么。我当然没有弱点。我可没有执著。  
什么东西“哗啦啦”在裂开？吵死了，都给我闭嘴！  
金、钟、仁。既然你死了。不。但既然你死了。请做最后一件好事。让我真实地分解你一次。你的死亡怎么没有走向我？太好了，你还在我的对立面。让我最后地，高、兴、一、次。  
“你要做什么？”  
都暻秀忽然说。他挡住KAI走近金钟仁的脚步。KAI继续向前，都暻秀扯住他，被KAI反手在脖子上抓了一道。那瞬间忽然一条绳索捆住KAI裸露的腰，都暻秀猛然击向KAI的胸口，几道裂痕出现，而后极为迅速的，都暻秀一拳又一拳打中KAI的心脏，他的身体像破碎的铠甲般七零八落，露出内脏的景象，那道神经线在晃动，长在右边的该是心脏的东西不会跳动，是一个既坚硬又模糊，如同黑棉絮包裹着石头的东西在勃动，又像有呼吸般胀大缩小，都暻秀对准它挥拳，耳边顿时充满鬼哭狼嚎，一击，又一击，KAI的五官好像都要迸裂，眼球凸出，异样的白眼球如同失灵的指南针般乱转，嘴角向两边裂开，半张脸下都透着游走的毒素。最后，狠狠，一击，在那混沌飞出KAI残破身体的一瞬，金钟仁一跃而起，用肉眼可见的移速准确地穿过了KAI。  
好、疼。  
他们眼窝对着眼窝。鼻尖对着鼻尖。嘴唇对着嘴唇。乱成一团的内脏找不到位置。但，心脏对着心脏。穿过。  
砰、砰、砰。  
KAI倒在地上，像被拆开了一半的闹钟或什么。“混沌”仍在一旁显示出动静，它是不灭的。只是KAI结束了。  
“钟仁！”  
金钟仁全身僵硬，倒在都暻秀怀里轻微抽搐。“动不了了…哥…我好像…没有超能力了…我关闭了所有的空间…我和他…是相通的…”  
“没关系，我带你回去。”都暻秀想抱起他，忽然全身一震，腿软跪倒在地。  
“哥？”  
“没事。”他提高领口。KAI抓伤了他，他身上多半有毒，希望伯贤能治好。“刚才消耗太多了，慢一些，我们回去。”  
金钟仁看向KAI，弓着身体，像一只死了的虾。  
“我们…带他回去吗？”金钟仁说，“我是说…研究。”  
“等我们先回去。见鬼，联系不上他们。”  
天空飘下了小冰晶，粒粒可见六边的形状。落在KAI的身上，先是消融，渐渐便聚起半透明的白色。空气似乎骤然冷了，草木霜结，很快又被落下的冰晶冻住。  
“珉锡哥回来了？”  
“没有听说。”  
KAI被冰雪覆盖了大半。都暻秀背起金钟仁，说：“我们先走，灿烈会赶来接我们。这里不安全，别的复制人也可能来找他。”  
金钟仁终于不再回头看。下巴抵在都暻秀肩膀上，说：“不会的，他没有朋友。”眼眶有一点热流在涌，“他和我们不一样。”

棋盘上一枚黑战车倒下。  
CHEN迅速站起：“KAI被销毁了。”  
“什么？！”  
“看来是收支平衡。”SeHun说。  
“最好是。”ChanYeol说。  
“我们是不是好久没进行意志测试了？”SUHO开口，“动摇比想象的容易发生。”  
银链勒进伤痕，面部灼热作痛。“我同意。”BaekHyun说。


End file.
